deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Racer
This is a What-if? Death Battle between Sonic the Hedgehog from SEGA and Racer from Fairy Tail. Description Two combatants that believed to be the fastest. But who is faster, the Blue Blur or the Racer? Interlude Wiz: Speed, Spirit and Cockiness. One of the few characteristics of believing to be the fastest thing alive. Boomstick: These two combatants are ready for a speedy showdown. Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog, the World's Fastest Hedgehog... Boomstick: ...And Racer, an independent wizard of Crime Sorcière. Wiz: Pretty much like we have be analysing through our past death battles, we will be researching all sources that are closely related to their original character. Excluding any form of contrary sources. To keep things fair, we won't be including outside power ups, so don't expect item boxes, wisps or shields. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Sonic the Hedgehog Wiz: Dr. Eggman, known as Robotnik has plotted evil plans time and time again to create his own evil empire. Boomstick: But there is one speedy blue blur that always foils his plans. Wiz: Yep, his name is Sonic the Hedgehog. Eggman: Nothing can stop me now. Sonic: Who are you calling "Nothing"? Boomstick: When Eggman said nothing will stop him, it's like he is calling Sonic "Nothing". Sonic: Finally, someone gets it. Wiz: Sonic is an anthropomorphic blue Hedgehog who likes to run, eat chilli dogs and destroy Eggman's robots time and time again. Boomstick: Man, he likes to have fun does he? Wiz: Like all Hedgehog's in the Sonic world, Sonic can move at super high speeds. Boomstick: Wait, all Hedgehogs have supernatural speed? Wiz: I don't think SEGA cares, given to how Sonic is best friends with a Fox who could've easily devoured him to death. Boomstick: OK then, Sonic is a capable fighter who had fought many tough opponents or enemies like robots, demons or even a god-like water monster. He even destroyed part of a 14 million ton stalactite. Wiz: It would require Sonic a striking 200 kilotons of TNT to make that giant stalactite fall. Being a speedy fighter, Sonic can perform very good stunts and unleash signature attacks like the Spin Attack, Homing Attack, Blue Tornado, Sonic Booster, Insta-Shield or the Drop Dash. Boomstick: But how fast can he go? Wiz: This is where we are going to look into Sonic's speed feats. His casual running speed is 768 mph. But in related sources, Sonic performed cool stunts in a 10,000 FPS camera, outran lightning, casually dodge bullets and caught up with a mach 209 Cyan Wisp. This puts one of his greatest speed and reaction feats at over 287 times the speed of sound. Boomstick: What about that time he outran that black hole at Terminal Velocity? And why isn't that Black Hole sucking up the Earth? Wiz: It's a Hyper-go-on based black hole. But still, Sonic managed to outrun it's pull for 30 seconds. Since black holes pull non-orbiting mass inward at 30% the speed of light. Sonic's top calculated speed without any additional support would be over 200,000,000 mph. Boomstick: Holy crap, that's gotta be extremely fast. Sonic could travel to different planets if he learned how to fly. Wiz: Well, there is a form that enhances Sonic's abilities. With the power of the 7 Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can use the positive energy to transform into Super Sonic. This form grants Sonic high speed flight, near invulnerability, regeneration and move near the speed of light. Boomstick: But wait, this isn't his most powerful form. After enhancing the Chaos Emeralds with the Master Emerald, Sonic transforms into Hyper Sonic. This form gives Sonic all Super Sonic's abilities, become totally invincible, do a flash attack that destroys nearby enemies and move faster than light. Wiz: These super forms however, cannot be maintained without a steady amount of rings though. While Sonic himself is very impressive, there are some weaknesses about him. Boomstick: Yep, Sonic is quite cocky and arrogant. So he can be a bit off guard when underestimating his opponents. Wiz: But his greatest weakness is none other than H2O. Boomstick: What's that stand for? Wiz: Water. Boomstick: Of course, Sonic learn to swim already and save our ears from that nightmare music. Sonic drowns in Hydrocity Zone. Wiz: Sonic may by quite impatient and all, but he always goes out there to help those in need. Boomstick: The Blue Blur's gotta go fast. Infinite: I'll show you how outclassed you really are! Sonic: I'm in a class all my own! Time to put-up or shut up, Infinite! Racer Wiz: In the Tower of Heaven, many people had suffered to work as slave by a bunch of Zeref followers. Boomstick: While the slaves are working on building the Tower of Heaven, a strange wizard named Brain came over and selected five slaves who had the most magic potential. Wiz: When Brain took them in, he formed a Dark Guild called the Oración Seis. Their goal was to retrieve the Dark Magic, also known as Nirvana, to bring total chaos to the world. Boomstick: The Oración Seis had a speed freak wizard named Sawyer, who always wish he became the fastest person in the world. Wiz: Sawyer, also known as Racer, is a powerful wizard who has impressive strength and a mastery of hand to hand combat. He also uses a knife for combat as well. Boomstick: Using all of that with his Slow Magic, he can strike his opponents almost instantly. Wiz: Slow Magic is a type of time magic used to slow down time in his area. Boomstick: Wait, I thought he was a speed freak. Wiz: By slowing down time, it looks like his is running extremely fast. While in reality, his actual speed is just like normal human. But still, it is quite a deadly attack and he managed to outpaced and defeated another wizard who uses speed magic. Boomstick: Alright then, with his superhuman strength, Racer can easily destroy motorcycles into pieces with a single kick. Wiz: Assuming the motorcycles are made of alloyed steel, Racer could kick about 56,000 PSI (386.1 MPa). Boomstick: But aside from his Slow Magic, Racer also uses Vehicle Magic. This is where he can summon motorcycles to attack his foes with it and also ride his own motorcycle. Wiz: With Racer's own motorcycle, he can summon lots of high spinning tires that strike his opponents at high speed. But riding vehicles in the Fairy Tail world requires SE-Plugs. Boomstick: SE-Plugs? Wiz: Self Energy Plugs. To make the vehicle go faster, Racer needs to use his magic power in order to keep the vehicle running. The faster he goes, the more magic it uses from his body and as you know, his magic power supply is limited. Boomstick: What about his Slow Magic? Wiz: Despite how deadly Slow Magic may sound, it turns out anyone who can match or otherwise be faster than Racer can overcome the effects of Slow Magic. Not only that but his Slow Magic has a certain range on where he wants to slow down time. Meaning that if anything outside of Sawyer's range, will retain it's normal speed, even if it entered inside his range. Boomstick: Oh well, Racer is still quite a fighter and he is always ready to take on any opponent he faces. Sawyer: My dream... is to be fast... that's all I wanted... Death Battle At Green Hill Zone, Eggman's robots are invading the area. Sonic then destroys most of the robots. He then runs to a hill to see if there is anymore danger. Sonic: Alright Egghead, let's see where else you're hiding. Sonic notices more robots in the distance and speeds up to them destroying them until someone with a pointy nose comes by destroying the same robot. Sonic and Racer: Piece of cake. Racer: Wait, who are you? Sonic: I was just about to ask the same thing. Racer: I'm Racer, nothing has ever been faster than me. Sonic: Who are you calling "nothing"? I could definitely run the speed of light. Also, do you have some kind of ugly bird beak's nose? Racer: Grr... you dare to insult me? Let's see who's faster. Sonic: Bring it on! '---FIGHT---' Racer starts to attack Sonic. Racer: MOTOR!!! Sonic easily dodges the attack. Racer: Alright, GEAR CHANGE: RED ZONE!!! Racer moves much faster and tries to hit Sonic. But Sonic still dodges them quite easily. Sonic: What's the matter? Can't hit me? Racer: Man, you're fast. But are you strong enough to hit me? Sonic: Let's see then. Sonic and Racer exchange punches and kicks at high speed. Racer: Is that all you got? Sonic: I was just warming up. Sonic then moves at high speed and uses the spin attack to hit Racer multiple times. Racer: Ow, What kind of move is that? Sonic: You're too slow! Racer: Enough talk, let's race. Sonic notices motorcycle from the distance. Racer: DEAD GRAND PRIX!!! Motorcycles come approaching to Sonic as the latter easily dodges them. However as Sonic is caught off guard, Racer gets on his own motorcycle and hits him with it. Sonic shakes off the attack easily. Sonic: You wanna race? Racer: I'll give you one. Sonic, Racer and the other motorcycles start moving. Sonic: Take this! Sonic creates a huge tornado that blows away and destroys all the motorcycles while Racer continues moving. Racer: You got to be kidding me. Sonic easily keeps up with Racer on the motorcycle. Sonic: Just you and me bud. Racer: Oh yeah, HIGH SIDE RUSH!!! Sonic: What? Racer summons lots of tires that approach to hit Sonic. But Sonic dodges them and then hits one of the tires to deflect it back at Racer. Racer: You little... The tire hits Racer and knocks him spinning. But Racer continues going. Sonic: What's the matter? Got nothing left? Racer: You may be fast, but I'm way more powerful than you. Sonic: Is that so huh? Then check this out. The 7 super emeralds float around Sonic. Racer: Gems? Sonic becomes empowered by the emeralds and turns into Hyper Sonic. Sonic: Now I'll show you! Racer: What the hell? So... bright... Sonic: Hyper Sonic Style! Sonic attacks Racer with high speed and knocks Racer off his motorcycle. Sonic continuously attacks Racer and then finally kills him with a powerful spin attack. Sonic reverts back to normal. Sonic: Too easy. '---KO---' Sonic goes for a run around Green Hill Zone. A dead Racer is found by Crime Sorcière. Results Boomstick: Now that's what I call a Death Battle. SUPER SONIC STYLE!!! Wiz: Both combatants had quite good amounts of attacks and speed. But Sonic is just way faster. Boomstick: Sonic is just way too fast even for Racer to try and slow him down. Trust me, even Sonic moving 30% the speed of light is more than enough to overcome Racer's Slow Magic. Wiz: To be fair, Racer did had only a few advantages. One is that he had other abilities like summoning vehicles capable of outnumbering Sonic. Second, even if Racer's motorcycles can be used by other people, Sonic cannot use them since he doesn't have Magic Power to use the SE-Plugs. Boomstick: But even then, Sonic prefers to use his own speed and has been outnumbered multiple times and has shown to overcome it. Wiz: Besides speed, let's talk about strength and durability. Sonic is definitely more stronger and durable. Given his 200 kiloton stalactite feat, it is way more than Racer effortlessly destroying a motorcycle with one kick. Boomstick: Sonic also survived re-entry into the Earth's surface face first on the ground. Racer hasn't shown much consistent durability feats. Wiz: One last thing is that Sonic is just way more powerful on a whole higher level thanks to the Chaos Emeralds or Super Emeralds. Boomstick: Yeah, it was game over for Racer once Sonic's invincible super forms came in. And it turns out Sonic has outpaced the Racer. Wiz: The winner is Sonic the Hedgehog. Next Time Zeref Dragneel vs. Lord Voldemort Trivia *The connection between Sonic and Racer is that both are cocky speedsters who believed to be the fastest being alive. Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Race' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Cockiness' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:PhoenixFirestorm Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019